


Safe

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to <i>Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magratt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Magratt).



For a moment he was frozen in terror, numb with fear as he reached the safe house on the sea whose name the headmaster had never dared speak aloud; he opened the door, staring in dread at the dark windows, then sagged in relief when he heard the whistle of a kettle on the stove—"Albus?


End file.
